halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rank Structure (Necros)
United Nations Space Command The ranks of the UNSC are the same as those used during the Human-Covenant War. Note that the UNSC Army UNSC Navy UNSC Air Force UNSC Marine Corps File:500px-US-O4 insignia.svg.png File:First Lieutenant insignia.png File:First Sergeant.png File:Gunnery Sergeant.png File:AINecros.png United Sangheili Republic *Grand Marshall *Grand Admiral *Grand Commander *Oracle Master *Councilor *Kaidon *Supreme Councillor *Honor Guard *Honor Guard Ultra **Light of Sanghelios (sub-division) File:Minor Domo.PNG File:Major Domo.PNG File:Lancer Domo.PNG File:Sabre Domo.PNG File:Ultra.PNG File:CNZealot.PNG File:Imperator.PNG Unggoy Protectorate The Unggoy Protectorate of the United Sangheili Republic does itself have several ranks for it's government posts. These serve to oversee all the various jobs and undertakings of the Unggoy task forces that the USR hires for work. Head of the Unggoy Protectorate's government, the Unggoy Minister oversees all the affairs that the Unggoy are involved in. Required to make a report of activities to the Sangheili High Council of the USR once every standard year, the Unggoy Minister can also bring a major problem before the High Council if he deems it necessary; this has only been recorded a total of four occasions. The position is currently held by Jahjah. The Unggoy Taskmasters are the individual overseers over the many, many Unggoy labor forces across the galaxy. The Unggoy Taskmasters receive the wages from the Sangheili for their services, which they then divide up, sending some to the government of the Unggoy Protectorate, paying most of it out to the Unggoy laborers, and keeping the rest of themselves. Shot reports detailing statistics such as services rendered, payment, etc, are passed on by the Taskmasters to the Minister. Overseeing the ongoings of Unggoy on their various home planets, such as Balaho and H'ck, the Unggoy Overseers report and answer directly to the Unggoy Minister on Sangheilios. Taking note of all the activities of the Unggoy in their jurisdiction, these notes form the reports sent to the Minister, which in turn forms most of his report to the High Council. Jiralhanae Alliance The natural progression of both Jiralhanae navy and army members begins, and continues, identically for quite some time. The first rank is the Jiralhanae Minor, which is only lightly armored in a teal Power Armor, armed usually with a Brute Spiker or Needler, and have little experience. Those that kill enough and gain enough commanding skills become Majors, having heavier armor blue Power Armor, usually armed with a heavier pistol (Mauler, Blaster, or Pummeler) or a Brute Nailer or Peg Rifle. Ultras carry slightly heavier purple-blue Power Armor and armed with heavier weapons such as the Piercer Rifle or the Firegun, as well as usually carrying a large amount of grenades. Captains are the commanding officers on the field, commanding both specialists and regular infantry. Regular Captains have the lightest armor, a deep Purple-Red Power Armor, and are armed with not only the weapons of the Ultra, but often support weapons like the Bolos Cannon or Flamethrower. Captain Majors are more experienced, wear gold Power Armor and are armed with similar weaponry and a Brute Shot, though they also like to wield the Brute Mangler and Gravity Gloves. The Captain Ultra, highest ranking in the field infantry rank, wears cyan Power Armor and are armed with all manner of weaponry, save the Gravity Hammer, but usually carry the Plasma Axe, Shot Carbine and a Fuel Rod Cannon or Pounder. After the Captain ranks, the only ranks between these and the Chieftains are Field Masters and Ship Masters, both equal in rank with each other. The Field Masters take care of all ground operations, while the Ship Masters take care of space operations. Due to the equality ranks and the competitiveness of the Jiralhanae, fights between Field and Ship Masters are not uncommon. The Jiralhanae army has four specialist ranks, all equal in rank to the Jiralhanae Major. The first rank is the Jiralhanae Stalker, a stealth unit in grayish black Stalker Armor, usually armed with either two Spikers or a Stalker Rifle (along with a Thorn, Beam or Pine Rifle for long ranges), and equipped with a stealth generator. The Jiralhanae Jumper is equipped with a Jump Pack, blue Jump Armor, and are usually armed with a Nailer or Pinner Rifle. The Jiralhanae Ravager operate in groups of five and specialize in melee combat ambushes; they wear green-brown Power Armor and carry either Energy Katanas, Plasma Axes or Gravity Gloves. The final specialist rank is the Jiralhanae Stormtrooper, a heavy anti-infantry and anti-vehicle trooper equipped with orange-brown Power Armor that uses heavy weapons such as the Fuel Rod Cannon, Pounder, Shredder and the like. Jiralhanae Commandos are a division of Jiralhanae that are for quick, localized strikes for either exterminations or pre-operation strike purposes. They are the best of the best: well trained, well armored and well armed. There are four ranks of Commandos: the Commando Minor (equipped with black Power Armor), the Commando Major (equipped with dark grey Power Armor), the Commando Ultra (equipped with white Power Armor), and the commanding Chieftain, Ulorus. The Commandos are equal in rank with the similarly named Captains (i.e. Captain is equal to Commando Minor, Captain Major is equal to the Commando Major, and the Captain Ultra is equal to the Commando Ultra) Above all these ranks are the Chieftains and the Bodyguards. Jiralhanae Bodyguards have the role of guarding Chieftains, and the amount of bodyguards to a chieftain is dependent on the Chieftains importance; they are equipped with gray-blue Power Armor and various high power pistols and rifles. The Chieftains themselves are divided into three ranks: the regular Chieftain is equipped with red and gold Power Armor and various heavy weapons as well as Gravity Hammers. The War Chieftain is slightly higher in rank, equipped with dark gold-brown Power Armor and is generally armed the same as the regular Brute Chieftain. The final Chieftain rank, and the highest in all of the Jiralhanae Alliance, is the rank of Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, currently held only by Marius and Gauius: the two are armed in black, purple and gold armor and carry two specially crafted Gravity Hammers. File:1st Tier Insignia.png File:2nd Tier Isignia.png Machina Federation Army *Soldier Grade 1 *Soldier Grade 2 *Soldier Grade 3 *Rifle Grade 1(Corperal) *Rifle Grade 2 *Rifle Grade 3(Sergeant) *Specialist Grade 1(specialist operations) *Specialist Grade 2 *Specialist Grade 3 *Mechanic Grade 1 (vehicle operations and repair) *Mechanic Grade 2 *Mechanic Grade 3 *Gunner Grade 1 (Operate Siege guns) *Gunner Grade 2 *Gunner Grade 3 *Stormer Grade 1 (Veterans, high sergeants) *Stormer Grade 2 *Stormer Grade 3 *Leader Grade 1 (Lieutenants) *Leader Grade 2 *Leader Grade 3 *Executor Grade 1 (Assassins, veterans) *Executor Grade 2 *Executor Grade 3 *Commander Grade 1 (Majors) *Commander Grade 2 *Commander Grade 3 *General Grade 1 (Generals) *General Grade 2 *General Grade 3 Navy *Junior Ship Commander Grade 1 (gunboat/corvette) *Ship Commander Grade 2 (frigate) *Ship Commander Grade 3 (destroyer) *Executor Commander Grade 1 (stealth ship) *Executor Commander Grade 2 *Executor Commander Grade 3 *Veteran Commander Grade 1 (Cruiser) *Veteran Commander Grade 2 (Carrier) *Veteran Commander Grade 3 (Heavy Cruiser) *Fleet Commander Grade 1 (Super Carrier) *Fleet Commander Grade 2 (Battleship) *Fleet Commander Grade 3 (Dreadnought) Air Force *Pilot Grade 1 *Pilot Grade 2 *Pilot Grade 3 *Veteran Grade 1 *Veteran Grade 2 *Veteran Grade 3 *Wing Commander Grade 1 *Wing Commander Grade 2 *Wing Commander Grade 3 Plainsfier Clans Vorenus Imperium Vanguards *Vanguard Officer *Vanguard Constable *Vanguard Superior *Vanguard Commander *Vanguard Judge *Vanguard Magistrate Kig-Yar Pirates The lowest rank in the Kig-Yar military is the Kig-Yar Minor: armed with Plasma Pistols and blue Light Point Defense Gauntlets, they have little skill and work in large groups. Kig-Yar Majors are slightly more skilled and lead groups of Minors; they are armed with Plasma Rifles and orange Medium Point Defense Gauntlets. These brigades of Majors and Minors are then led by the Kig-Yar Ultras, who wield Needlers and red Heavy Point Defense Gauntlets, as well as at times using Needler Shotguns, Plasma Assaulters, or Carbines. Four specialist ranks exist within the Kig-Yar Pirates ranks: all are equal in rank, ranking above Majors yet under Ultras. The first is the Kig-Yar Ranger, operating with a Type-1C Movement System known as the Pegasus and usually wielding a Plasma Rifle or Needler, yet lack any form of energy shielding. The second group are the Kig-Yar Snipers, who wield Beam Rifles and also lack energy shields, relying instead on their own stealth abilities. The third group, the Kig-Yar Assassins, rely completely on stealth and silence, avoiding detection to quickly and effectively eliminate key groups or figures of the enemy opposition. The final division is the Kig-Yar Bombardiers, heavy troopers meant to assault large groups, vehicles or bases: armed with Energy Shells and Bombardier Harnesses, they also usually carry heavy weapons. The two ranks of command over field operations for the Pirates are Kig-Yar Captains and Kig-Yar Ship Masters; the Captains deal with ground operations while the Ship Masters deal with space missions. The two are equal in rank and experience, and are equally equipped as well, at times leading to confrontations: they usually carry a green Super Heavy Point Defense Gauntlet and two Plasma Rifles or Needlers, as well as a Carbine many times. Captains and Ship Masters are only out ranked by Black Claw members and the Kig-Yar Commander, whom they answer directly to. The Black Claw is a group of elite guards for the Kig-Yar Commander Dekd Nok; trained from near-birth in the advanced ways of war, defense, stealth and torture, they are the ultimate warriors of the Kig-Yar, second only to Dekd Nok. The Kig-Yar Commander is the ultimate commander of all Kig-Yar Pirate forces, a rank held by only one person at a time. This rank was created by Kred Vek as he led the revolt against the Covenant Loyalists, and was taken by Dekd Nok used he reunified all the clans after Kred Vek's assassination. Kig-Yar Union *Minor *Major *Sharpshooter *Sniper *Heavy *Ranger *Scout *Shocktrooper *Stormtrooper *Butcher *Bodyguard *Ultra *Bodyguard *Zealot *Ship Master *Fleet Master Yanme'e Hives The first rank in the Yanme'e military forces is the Yanme'e Minor: they are usually armed with a Plasma Pistol, and have very little training or experience. The next rank, the Yanme'e Major, commands Minors and usually carries a Plasma Rifle, as well as Plasma Grenades at times. They only have a little more experience than the Minors, generally. The two specialist ranks, the Yanme'e Berserker and the Yanme'e Slayer, serve two distinct and specialized purposes: the Berserker is a hulking brute, specially bred and enhanced via special hormonally-charged Yanme'e jelly, made for heavy weapons and melee purposes. The Slayer is for stealth purposes: lacking wings, they are trained to move about silently and unseen. The last rank in the military is the Yanme'e Commander, who commands not only Minors and Majors, but also Berserkers and Slayers. They usually command swarms of about 30, and answer directly to the commanding Lesser Queen. The Yanme'e Worker is the lowest of all Yanme'e ranks, both civilian and military wise. The task of the Yanme'e Worker is simple: continually work around the hive and take care of it in order to ensure the survival of the hives. It is also their duty to take care of all the young larva and to process the honey-like food that the eat. They are not for the purpose of combat, and are kept away from combat at all times. It should be noted that all Yanme'e Workers are females. The other civilian rank is the Yanme'e Reproducers, which serve the role of mating and bearing children. There are usually about a dozen male Reproductives for the High Queen at a time, with Lesser Queens having only six or so. Female Reproducers are much less common, as they only appear when a new colony is being made, at which point they mate and then become Lesser Queens. The Yanme'e Queens are divided into two categories: Lesser Queens and the High Queen. The Lesser Queens answer to the High Queen and act as her puppet rulers in Yanme'e colonies; while fertile, the Lesser Queens are incapable of bearing as many children due to a variety of precautions the High Queen takes, such as fertility limiting pheromones, anti-fertility hormone charged royal jelly, etc. The High Queen is the absolute monarch of the Yanme'e Hives, giving all orders and dictating every aspect of Yanme'e lives; she serves as the supreme commander of Yanme'e military forces as well, though is usually handed off to her most competent alpha mate. Her job is not only to lead the hives, but also to bear all the children that will serve in the hive. During her reign, most of the Yanme'e are her children, and by the end of her reign, they will all be, as High Queen's generally live a century and a half at a time. It should be noted that in the event that the High Queen dies, the newest batch of eggs are given solely royal jelly, which allows them to grow into a new High Queen. After the first High Queen is born, the others are killed to prevent a rebellion.